


Day 9 - Being Silly

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: It's probably the most dangerous way they've ever had a laugh together, but still worth it.
Relationships: Fahrenheit/Magnolia (Fallout)
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Day 9 - Being Silly

Magnolia slips into Fahrenheit's room, turns a reckless grin on her, and asks, "Did you get the hat, honey?" That endearment on her lips actually sounds like the literal stuff. But they have something else to focus on for the moment.

"Sure did, doll. You?"

Magnolia plops Whitechapel Charlie's bowler hat on her head, tilting it at a ridiculously rakish angle. "Hey there, lovey," she says in a startlingly good impression of the robot's accent, and winks at her.

Fahrenheit somehow manages _not_ to go weak in the knees, pulls Hancock's tricorn from its hiding place in a hollowed-out copy of the _Massachusetts Tax Code_ , and dons it. "Hey, sweet baby sunshine," she rasps, "are you always this bright and shiny or should I maybe not mix Ultrajet, Psychotats, Med-X, and some random shit I scraped out of a gutter?"

"Oh, darling," Magnolia continues, somewhat in character, "I could _never_ question your near-divine good judgment. Lemme serve you the good beer, not the piss I bottled from the same gutter for those idiots down at the pub."

Fahrenheit snorts. "Now, now, you sexy thing, don't be jealous of the other citizens of Goodneighbor. There's plenty of me for everyone --" and that's as far as she gets before she and Mags collapse laughing into each other's arms.

They're just catching their breath after the last few wheezing laughs when she spies a bareheaded Hancock standing in the doorway. Damn, he's caught her with her guard way down; she didn't even hear the door open.

"Ladies," he says coolly. "Hats back now and I won't let Chuck take his buzzsaw to Magnolia's wardrobe."

Magnolia squeaks in dismay and throws both hats at the mayor immediately.

"Hey, now, I was thinking that offer over!" Fahrenheit mock-protests.

Hancock glares at her in a way that clearly says _You are so fucking lucky you're my daughter_. "Take it from me, kiddo, around these parts, the wardrobe is sacred. _Especially_ the hats."


End file.
